


Pleasure in Paradise

by Skyler10



Series: Paradise AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Hawaii, Public Display of Affection, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Newly engaged John and Rose have some reunion sexy times in Hawaii after having been apart for two months.





	Pleasure in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The third installment of the Paradise ‘verse, this is pretty much pure smut in a variety of positions, but the details will make a lot more sense if you have read the first part. Thanks to all for supporting me in my beach fic obsession. I hope you all have a very sexy start to your summer.

John and Rose couldn’t be happier. He had proposed at a gorgeous waterfall, and she had said yes and was now wearing the perfect ring. After lunch at a sandwich shop and a joyfully tearful call to her mum, John showed her the Hawaiian village and introduced her to some locals he’d met in his time here. He kept introducing her as “my fiancée,” making Rose’s heart melt again each time with the pride in his chocolate eyes and the smile he kept just for her. She wondered how their vacation together could possibly get any better. Of course, she had thought the same thing that morning before she knew they’d be engaged by the afternoon.

They had been rambling along a little row of shops and restaurants, but were approaching their rental car. She stopped in front of the car and looked up at her future husband, a thrill shooting through her as she called him that in her mind.

“So, what should we do next?” she asked, swinging their entwined hands between them.

“Well…” he drawled, appearing quite pleased with himself. “While you were talking to your mum, I made a reservation at a dinner place I think you’ll like, but we need to go back and change into something a little nicer.”

“Nicer than this?” she teased with a tongue-touched grin and gestured to her denim shorts and pink vest top. He didn’t answer, but took his time checking her out and even licked his lips.

“Yep, definitely time we head back to the house.”

Rose’s pulse quickened. She knew that look.

It was about time, really. They had been together nearly 18 hours after being apart for two months. And oh, how she wanted him. Taking care of themselves, even while on the phone with each other, had hardly been a worthy substitute.

They flirted their entire way back to the bungalow, upping the mood and bringing their need to the forefront. By the time they were pulling into the driveway, they had sparks of desire igniting their arousal. They practically ran to the door.

As soon as they were inside, he dropped the backpack to the side. She noticed he was panting as he took her mobile captive, switched off both hers and his, and tossed them on the entryway table. She guessed what was about to happen and placed her expensive sunglasses on the table with the mobiles. She locked the door behind them and turned to see him with a predatory glint in his eye.

As if he was going to ravish every inch of her. And there’s nothing she wanted more.

He wasted no time in pressing her against the wall, and she tugged him even closer. His kisses were her undoing. And she knew the trick to his: Her fingers burrowed into his wild hair and massaged his scalp, making him groan into her mouth. He grasped the back of her thighs, and she took the hint, hopping up to wrap her legs around him. His tongue teased the roof of her mouth, making her shiver in want. She writhed against him, growing wetter the longer his fingertips dug into her bare thighs. She could already feel him growing hard and long against her through the layers of fabric. He snuck a hand between them to wander up under her top.

Their lips broke apart for air, chests heaving. He lowered his mouth and latched onto her shoulder, sucking and biting in a way she knew would leave a mark. She didn’t care. Let the whole world see. She was already wearing his ring. If a love mark further reinforced the signal that she was spoken for, so be it. She didn’t want the attentions of any other man. Just this one currently making her moan with need as he palmed her breast with one hand and grasped her bum with the other.

“John, bed, please,” she whimpered. “Need you!”

“How much time do we have?” he mumbled into her neck.

“What? Oh, the dinner reservation.” She checked her watch as he lowered her to the ground. She did the math aloud, brain clouded as it was with lust for him. “You said it’s at 6? Plus a 20 minute drive… Um…”

He backed away to catch her sheepish grimace. Not long enough. He tilted her wrist in his direction and groaned, but quickly brightened. “I have an idea! Follow me.”

He took off, leaving her momentarily stunned and alone in the entryway. She dashed after him and found him quickly stripping in the en suite with the shower running.

“It’s perfect!” he explained. “We both need showers anyway and this way… Please, Rose, I need you so much.” He took her hands in his as she stood staring at him.

“Ohhh yes,” she exhaled heavily as she put the pieces together. They had only tried this once—in a similar position they had been in in the entryway—and it had not gone well. But they had always said they would try it again in a different position. She swallowed as she pictured it and began stripping.

When they were both naked, they stumbled into the shower. It was gorgeous, with two huge showerheads, steaming-hot water, and an assortment of coconut-scented bottles she assumed were body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. She opened the body wash and lathered it all over herself as sexily as she could, making his already prominent erection full and hard. He just stood there, in awe of her, under the water as she rinsed herself off, so she washed his body too. His mouth gaped like a fish and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around his cock. She dipped her fingers down to his balls and moved back up to stroke his tip.

“Rose…” he gasped. “Please. Can we… Are you…”

“Hmm, let me check.” She winked and made a show of touching herself, circling her clit and tossing her head back. “Yeah, think I’m ready.”

He growled and turned her around to face the tiled wall, just as they had discussed months ago after the last time they had attempted and failed at shower sex. This time was an entirely different story, however. He pressed his chest to her back, and she grabbed the shelf protruding from the wall. He ran his fingers all over her, surrounding her with his gentle touch. He finally snaked his hand between her thighs and stroked her as sensually as she had stroked him. She was now whimpering with need and rocking her bum against his erection. His other hand lined himself up and slid against her wetness before pressing into her entrance.

He entered her slowly, stretching her walls after months of his absence. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he stopped to let them both adjust and simply held her close. He pressed kisses to her neck and shoulder, only moving when she begged him to do so. His speed increased as she rolled her hips back and swore. He couldn’t hold back, not when she was moving like that against him and crying out his name.

“Fuck, John, yes, god, fuck!” Her volume increased the more he focused on her clit with his fingers, even as he chased his own release with his powerful thrusts.

“Rose, I’m… I’m close, yes, Rose… Ohh fuck yes…” He mumbled and groaned when her inner muscles throbbed around him. “Are you, please, come for me, Rose…”

“Yes!” she answered both his implied question and the short, frantic strokes he was giving her clit, echoing the short, frantic rhythm of his cock sliding in and out and back deep inside her again. “So, so close, right there, yes!”

He lost himself to the freefall of ecstasy just as her walls tightened, pulsing her pleasure around him as he spurted his release into her. Her arms trembled as her orgasm swept over her and for a moment she feared losing her balance and hitting her head on the shelf she was gripping. But, ever the hero, John held her tightly even as he slipped out of her, and he eased them to the floor to recover. She leaned back in his arms, enjoying the afterglow as he pressed kisses to the love bite he’d left earlier.

“I know we’re short on time,” she said at last, “but I could stay here forever.”

“Me too,” he hummed. “But this will be worth it. Trust me.”

“Always,” she answered as he helped her to her feet. They cleaned up from their lovemaking and reluctantly moved to dry off and get dressed. If they each took longer than usual to get ready because they were too busy checking out the other, well, who could blame them, really?

\-----

The restaurant was possibly the most romantic setting Rose had ever been in. It was dimly lit on the inside with an outdoor area overlooking ocean. The hostess, a Hawaiian woman with long flowing black hair, welcomed them and showed them their table after John gave her his name. She seated them at a perfect place to see the sun make its descent—at a candlelit intimate table for two. They ordered and sipped their wine as tiki lamps around them were lit and a band set up their instruments. Slow steel guitar and ukulele accompanied a crooning baritone who alternated between English and Hawaiian. For a few songs, a dancer interpreted the lyrics with her hula.

“I’ve always wanted to try that,” Rose confessed.

“Mmm, and I bet you would look lovely doing it. Perhaps tomorrow?”

She extended her left hand across the table and intertwined her fingers with his. They admired the way her ring glittered in the candlelight and gazed into each other’s eyes with secret smiles, the way lovers do, until they were startled from their private paradise by a waiter with their food. Embarrassed at having been caught being _that_ couple, they tucked in.

A breeze rustled the palm trees above them, causing them to look up from their own little world and notice the sun dipping near the horizon. They finished and payed, and John led her to the exit. Instead of heading to their car, however, he led her down a long path and pushed aside some huge tropical leaves and branches to reveal a rocky overhang crowded with palm trees. She realized they were completely shielded from view, except for the open ocean that extended forever into the pink and orange horizon.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched the sunset.

“How did you know this was here?” she asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Donna took us here as a team during our first week. The wait at the restaurant was over an hour so naturally, I went exploring.”

“Now who’s wandering off?” she teased him. He was always onto her about wandering away from him wherever they went. More often, of course, it was that he was distracted and didn’t listen to her saying where she was going or she didn’t realize he wasn’t following.

He just smiled against her hair and kissed her temple again.

She sighed, but he couldn’t quite interpret it. It seemed to have a twinge of sadness?

“What are you thinking about, love?” he whispered.

“I missed you so much,” she confessed. “I know it’s silly. We talked all of the time and I knew you were coming back, but it just felt so long.”

“Too long. Far too long,” he admitted and tightened his arms around her. “I never said thank you, Rose. Thank you for understanding and supporting me in this. For trusting me with this… But gods, I missed you too. Let’s travel all around the world together, but let’s never do it alone like this again.”

She smiled at the desperation in his inflection on the last bit and the way he was holding her like he never wanted to let go.

“Didn’t get too comfortable living without me then?” she added to lighten the mood. 

“No, but I was afraid you would. Afraid you’d find life much more pleasant without me disturbing the peace.”

She hummed as his lips found the join of her neck and shoulder. “No, no, it was too quiet. Was going mad without you.” 

“Without me how?” he mumbled, unsure if he was still making sense. He trailed his fingers up her dress until he reached her breast.

“I’d pick a different memory of us every night and replay it in my mind until I remembered exactly what it felt like, every touch, every…” she broke off into a muffled moan as his fingers teased her sensitive tits through her dress. It was a halter top, so she’d gone with a strapless bra and it made her heart pound at how easy it would be for him to slip his hand inside her top and cup her breast out here in public.

She wondered if he was thinking the same thing. She wriggled against him and felt him already half-hard. Some part of her recognized that it was getting dark and they should get back to the bungalow, but she wasn’t finished having fun here yet. She turned suddenly in his arms, throwing him off balance. Fire in her eyes, she backed him up against a huge, smooth-barked palm tree.

“Every night,” she started again, this time with more passion in her voice, “I’d imagine you were there with me, touching me just the way you know I like it. Gods, John, just thinking about you, about us being together, makes me so wet.”

“Guh” was all he could manage as she nuzzled her nose against his, their lips centimeters apart.

“I’d dream about this—” She slid her hand down from his chest to the bulge in the front of his trousers. “—and remember what it felt like to have you inside me.”

He bit his lip to keep from groaning too loud as she stroked him through his clothes.

“Rose, pleaseRoseplease,” he panted. “Stop, love. I can’t… I’m gonna…”

“If I stop, what are you going to do?” Her hand stilled over his hardness, but her tongue poked out of her smile, making him lick his lips in need. He leaned heavily on the tree behind him as he tried to form words to answer her.

“I’m going to take you home, you naughty minx,” he growled, “and then I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll forget all about how much it hurt to be apart.”

“Yeah?” she asked breathlessly. “Time to make some new memories then?”

“Yes, except this time, I don’t plan to ever leave you again.” He gripped her hips and pulled her close, trapping her hand on his bulge between them. “I want you. I want you with me forever.”

“Forever,” she echoed against his lips. She tilted her head up and met his mouth for a searing kiss, sucking at his lower lip as she pulled away.

She stumbled away from him and giggled. The wine had only a little bit to do with it, however. She was more drunk on their love.

The befuddled look of confusion on his face as she tugged at his hand to leave made her giggle harder. But before he could ask where they were going, she reminded him.

“You’re taking me home, remember?” She closed the distance between them again, raking a hand through his hair above his ear. She leaned in to whisper in the other ear. “And you’re going to make love to your future wife.”

 _That_ got him moving.

\-----

Back at the house, they stopped only to lock the door behind them as they kissed their way inside. First her stilettos came off in the hallway, then his tie and jacket, then his shoes and socks, then her clutch purse was dropped, spilling lipstick and mints and spare change across the hardwood floor. Somewhere around the bedroom door, his belt was unbuckled and whipped off and her jewelry was hastily tossed on top of the dresser. Buttons and zippers gave way to touches and skin and a flurry of kisses anywhere they could reach. Soon they were down to his boxer briefs and her bra and knickers. He sat back on the bed against the headboard and beckoned her to join him. She straddled his lap and palmed him through the fabric as she had against the tree.

His hand wove through her blonde waves and guided her lips to his. They lost themselves in the kiss, until he was straining and throbbing against her hot little hand. She was soaking now and ready to get the show on the road, so she stood at the foot of the bed and hooked her thumbs in the sides of her knickers. Both her strapless bra and knickers were black satin with a red ribbon, and judging from the ravenous look in his eyes and the gaping of his mouth, it was driving him mad. He was practically drooling by the time she finished her little strip tease, bare and ready for him. She crawled up the bed, making sure he stared at her swinging breasts. She plopped down on her back next to him, proud of herself and not afraid to show it.

He shoved off his pants and rolled on top of her, positioning himself between her thighs. He devoured her with kisses, from her neck to her erect nipples to her stomach. She stopped him before he got too far south, however.

“Not tonight,” she begged. “Want you inside of me. Please, John. Make love to me.”

There was no way in any universe he would ever want to deny her when she asked like that, so he relented on his quest to worship her with his mouth and positioned himself back over her. She wrapped a leg around his hip and snuck a hand down to align him with her entrance.

He moaned at how wet she was. Her heat was so inviting, so slippery, that it was all he could do to control himself as he pressed inside. When he was as deep as he could go, she wrapped her other leg around him and bucked her hips up to get him to move. The guttural cry of her name from his throat sent a fresh rush of moisture to her core. He began thrusting and she quickly picked up on his rhythm, meeting him as equal partners in bliss, just as they would be in their marriage.

From all signs of it, this happily ever after thing was going to go very well, if she did say so herself.

They both lasted longer this time, slowing and speeding up as they desired, him finding a way to rub her clit while she recalled just how he liked her to grip his arse and scratch his back and tug his hair. He drove into her again and again until she was calling his name. She was grateful for their lack of nearby neighbors, and he was grateful she’d had the foresight to book a bungalow away from where the rest of his research team was staying.

Something clicked in both of them about the same time. Their eyes met and they remembered how long they had gone without this, not just the sex, but the intimate connection between them. Their desperation for each other peaked, heightening their pleasure until they were both shattering together into the lightness of orgasmic freefall. The sounds of their bodies meeting gave way to a hush broken only by their panting. Moans and whimpers quieted into hums of pleasure. He relaxed against her as gently as he could, and she let her legs fall to either side of him as she held him close. She stroked his back until he sighed and lifted off of her to pull out.

 She smiled up at him dreamily and he returned it, pausing to kiss her on the nose before he rolled to the side. She grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and cleaned them both, then turned and cuddled up to his side. His arm wrapped around her, and she threw her still-shaky leg over his.

“I love you, my future husband,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Oh, I love you too, Rose Tyler.” He nuzzled her hair and kissed her head. “My future wife. My bride. My soon-to-be missus. My… everything.”

She drifted off before he could finish the last word, however. She was finally reunited with her love, and wherever in the world they traveled, as long as they were together, she was home.  


End file.
